


Painting Harry

by CordensAngels131



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Artist Niall, Fluff, M/M, Model Harry, Narry - Freeform, Narry fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordensAngels131/pseuds/CordensAngels131
Summary: Niall's an artist and Harry's his modelShort fluffy Narry one-shot to go with an edit I made





	Painting Harry

 

“Harry, I told yeh stop wiggling, I can’t paint if yeh keep movin around.”

“Can’t help it, m’thirsty and I need a wank.”

“Wha?” Niall’s used to Harry’s quirky behavior but he can’t quite believe what he just heard.

“M’thirsty.”

“Yeah, I heard that part,” Niall turns back to his canvas, finishing the lines of Harry’s ship tattoo.

“Uh, kinda need a wank too. How much longer?”

There can be no mistaking what he heard this time.  “That’s random.”  Niall begins the lower part of Harry’s arm so he can work on the mermaid.

Harry starts to shrug his shoulders but a raised eyebrow from Niall stops him moving.  “Watchin yeh work, concentratin so hard like that, s’kinda hot.”

Niall’s mouth opens as he starts to speak and his eyes widen. 

“Shut your gob or m’gonna fill it up,” Harry teases, palming his cock but careful to keep his pose.

Niall turns back to his canvas, mouth snapped shut.  He tries once, twice, three times to start Harry’s mermaid tattoo and can’t get the line right.

“Fuck,” Niall tosses his brush onto the cart and shoves the step ladder out of the way.

“Go on,” Niall drops his palette onto the cart holding his paint supplies and sighs.

“What’s happened?” Harry doesn’t understand the sudden shift in mood.  He and Niall have been bantering back and forth for days.

“Can’t focus now, thinkin bout what you said.  Just go have yer wank.  I’ll see yeh tomorrow”

Harry walks over to the cart, standing across from Niall, hands on either end of it.  “Been standin here for days now, watchin yeh paint, watchin the way your muscles move underneath your t-shirt, the way your tongue slides over your lips when you’re trying to get something just right. S’drivin me crazy.” 

Harry steps around the cart and stands in front of Niall, taking his hand.  “Tell me this, why’d yeh choose me?  Huh?  Why yeh paintin my picture?”

Niall’s mouth opens but he can’t find the words to speak.

“Told yeh I was gonna fill that gob up if yeh didn’t close it,” Harry murmurs as he brushes his lips against Niall’s, tongue slipping past them to finally get the taste he’s been thinking about for days.

 

 


End file.
